Hammam of bad things
by F'Jurasik
Summary: Vous n'en ressortirez pas comme vous y êtes entré. Trois règles, la plus importante, la troisième: Savourez. Laissez vous entrainer dans un Hammam... Speed Dating! Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut la populas' Comment vous allez? Etes-vous revenues bronzées? Personnellement, je suis aussi blanche qu'il y a deux mois... PTDR Nulle. Je suis dégoûtée! ENFIN ... Bref! **

**D'abord, merci de votre fidélité! Et pour entamer cette rentrée scolaire et professionnelle, sauf pour les chanceuses de la fac, je vous offre un Os. Oui, je poste sur _Je t'aime alors je t'ignore_ bientôt !**

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**J'espère avoir vos avis, vraiment. **

**Dédicace: Cet Os est pour une merveilleuse jeune femme de ce site qui m'a supportée durant cette année très difficile pour moi, psychologiquement parlant. Alors merci pour les longues conversations, les mots réconfortants et toute l'aide que tu as pu m'apporté. J'ai nommé DAZZLING. Ma petite Maitresse, je t'aime. *OUI, l'handicapé des sentiments que JE suis, LE DIS !***

**Ô et puis un grand MERCI à ma Crotouille, Imagine-Twilight pour le titre, tu m'as sauvée sur ce coup là, merci ! :O **

**Bonne Lecture à tous. **

**Au fait, Le répertoire, Starbucks-Twilight organise un concours qui mêle vos fantasmes et les sept péché capitaux. Appétissant? Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Alors rendez-vous sur la page Fanfiction du répertoire et n'hésitez pas à participer! **

**F'. **

* * *

><p><em>Hammam of bad things. <em>

C'était ridicule… Pourquoi faisais-je ça ?

Je tournais en rond devant la porte d'entrée, réfléchissant à toute allure. Etais-je si désespérée ? N'avais-je donc aucun autre choix ? Je m'arrêtais quelques instants et fixai les prix sur la vitre de la porte. D'un coup, ils disparurent, on venait d'ouvrir cette dernière. Crotte ! Ce serait honteux de m'en aller ainsi en courant, je n'avais pas six ans!

Une dame, relativement jeune, un teint halé et de grands yeux noirs, vêtue d'un haut foncé et d'un paréo m'apostropha.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

_Plus le choix Bella. _M'encourageai-je.

-Je viens pour le … pour les renc… pour le…

_Lorsque j'arriverais à parler, je repasserais_. Je devins rouge de honte, ridiculement pathétique. Elle me sourit, pas du tout agacé, ou même moqueuse. Juste agréable.

-Les rencontres en speed Dating ?

Je rougis plus encore, qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? J'hochai timidement la tête alors qu'elle me faisait un sourire rassurant.

-Entrez donc. Je quittais donc le froid glacial de cette journée d'hiver pour accéder au bâtiment.

A peine passé les portes, la chaleur m'étouffa. L'odeur de l'encens pénétra tous mes ports et je me détendis instantanément. Un bureau était entreposé juste à l'entrée. Mes yeux papillonnèrent et les couleurs orientales me mirent à l'aise.

La jeune femme se présenta sous le nom d'Irina, elle regarda quelque chose sur son ordinateur avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

-Vous pouvez enlevez votre écharpe et votre manteau, vous savez.

-Oh, bien sur ! Je m'exécutai rapidement, honteuse de ne pas avoir pris l'initiative _seule_ plus tôt. Elle me sourit de nouveau, attrapa quelques feuilles entreposaient ici et là avant de me faire un geste de la suivre.

Nous longeâmes un long couloir. Avant de tourner à gauche. « Chambre chaude. » L'inscription sur la porte me fit froid dans le dos. Qu'est ce que je fichais ici ? Je n'allais tout de même pas rentrer avec mon jean dans cette pièce.

Je sortis de ma torpeur, lorsque je sentis une pression sur mon épaule.

-Mademoiselle, vous me suivez ? Je remarquais alors qu'au bout du couloir, résidait un escalier. L'encens fumait toujours et je m'enivrais de cette odeur relaxante et aussi peu agressive. Sur les bords des escaliers, quelques bougies étaient allumées. Ces dernières étaient dans des peaux qui dessinaient de jolies ombres sur les murs d'un orange peu commun. Lorsque nous entamâmes la montée elle m'expliqua, prenant place devant moi, l'escalier étant trop étroit pour que nous puissions monter côte à côte.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Je secouai la tête négativement mais elle ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner pour me regarder. « Alors je vais vous expliquer. Vous vous êtes présentée aux heures de speed Dating, effectivement notre hammam vous permet de rencontrer un homme et d'être enfermer avec lui pendant deux heures dans une salle d'eau et un sauna. Vous y trouverez une collation ainsi que des ustensiles, afin de vous laver et de vous masser. Afin de connaitre vos gouts et vos désirs je vais vous faire entrer dans une pièce où vous remplirez ce formulaire. » Elle me montra vaguement un groupement de feuilles. Le haut était encore plus beau que le bas. Je tournai ma tête vers ma gauche et admirai un magnifique salon maghrébin accessoirisé à la perfection. Quelques femmes étaient assises en peignoirs, buvant un thé traditionnel. Elles discutaient tranquillement parfaitement détendu. Vers la droite, je vis une porte avec l'inscription « Vestiaires ». Une autre porte dont j'ignorais la consistance. « Lorsque vous aurez fini de remplir le formulaire, vous irez vous changer et nous vous guiderons vers votre partenaire pour deux heures. » J'acquiesçai et me tournai pour apercevoir une pièce magnifique et immense où se trouvaient chaises longues, fontaines décontractante et lumières enivrantes. Le plafond était lui-même travaillé. Ce devait être la salle de repos. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde de paix et de décontraction totale. L'orient dominant tout le temps grâce aux fenêtres respectant l'art oriental. C'était un autre monde.

-Suivez-moi, vous allez remplir le questionnaire si vous le voulez bien.

Elle me fit entrer dans une pièce avec des poufs aux sols et une petite table en vieux bois. Un beau tapis aux tons rouges recouvraient entièrement le sol et je me serais cru dans une page de magasine tant chaque détail fut travaillé.

Je m'assis sur un pouf et j'aurais pu rester assise toute ma vie. Elle me tendit le questionnaire et un crayon.

-Je reviens dans dix minutes. Je lui souris, la remerciant poliment. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais là mais j'entamai le questionnaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, la description de mon homme parfait fut la suivante : Grand, svelte, musclé sans excès, intelligent, vingt-cinq ans, hétéro et plus ou moins beau, recherchant une amitié et plus si affinités.

Ce qui fut logique étant donné que j'étais petite, fluette, que j'avais vingt-trois ans et que j'aimais les hommes. Je voulais pouvoir me débarrasser de cet homme, et l'amitié était toujours un bon moyen.

Alors que j'allais poser mon stylo, je remarquais une question.

**« Veuillez précisez votre nom entier. (Vous cocherez ensuite la case « non» si vous ne désirez pas que votre nom complet soit signalé à votre compagnon.) »**

_Isabella Marie Swan_. Je cochais la case _« non_ » et fermai soigneusement le questionnaire. La jeune femme arriva juste après et récupéra le tas de feuille. Elle m'apporta un grand verre d'eau froide et m'emmena ensuite vers les vestiaires.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement.

-Mettez vous en maillot de bains et nouez ceci ainsi. Elle me donna un tissu qui avait la forme d'une serviette de bains. Elle le fit passer sous mes bras, croisa les deux bouts au niveau de mon torse avant de faire un nœud derrière ma nuque. « Quelle taille faite vous afin que je vous amène de quoi vous chausser ? »

-37, s'il vous plait.

-Je vous apporte ça.

Elle referma la porte et je vis des rangées de casiers en bois. Le sol était carrelé et les murs toujours de ce orange tentateur. J'enlevai mon pull et mon jean, retirai mes sous vêtements et enfila mon bikini marron foncé. J'enfermais le tout dans un casier et en retirai la clé. Alors que je finissais de nouer le tissu-paréo autour de mon cou, la dite Irina entra.

-Tenez. Dit-elle en posant des tongs sur le sol. Je les enfilai doucement. Contre toutes attendes, même ces chaussures en plastiques ne m'agressèrent pas.

Elle me montra une enveloppe, alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

-Le nom de votre première rencontre. Suivez-moi. Nous reprîmes le chemin de plus tôt et elle continua. « Si vous entrez et que la personne devant vous ne vous plait pas avancez-vous vers lui et enlevez lui le bracelet. Aujourd'hui ce sont les hommes qui tournent, il sera donc redirigé vers l'extérieur et on lui donnera un nouveau bracelet, gardé tous ceux que vous prenez. Si vous ne plaisez pas à l'homme que vous rencontrerez, il se lèvera et s'en ira sans un mot. »

J'acquiesçais, pensant que c'était une bien mauvaise manière de quitter une femme. La jeune femme ria alors qu'il ne restait que quelques marches à descendre.

-Mais normalement ça devrait bien se passer ! _Vous ne ressortirez pas ici comme vous y êtes entrée_.

Ca avait tout l'air du slogan du hammam. Bien, ça saunait à double sens, ou bien _étais-ce moi_ ?

Elle faillit ouvrir la porte que j'avais remarquée plus tôt mais s'arrêta.

-J'allais oublier. Il y a plusieurs règles. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans une pièce totalement vide carrelée du plafond au sol. Les quatre murs de la pièce avaient chacun deux portes. Sur chaque porte était écrit « Chambre chaude » accompagné d'un numéro allant de un a huit. Je soufflais doucement. _Courage !_ « Premier règle : Ne demandez jamais à votre partenaire son nom et sa profession… » J'hochai la tête. « Deuxième règle : Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte des deux pièces qui sont mises à votre disposition avant que l'on vienne vous chercher. » Je ne comprenais pas très bien, mais prononçai un faible « ok » malgré tout. « Et enfin, troisième règle… dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre chaude numéro 2 : Savourez. »

Elle referma la porte sur moi et je sus à ce moment-là que ce lieu était irréel. La pièce devait être la salle d'eau. Un gros blog, entièrement carrelé sous la forme d'une table et tenu par cinq piliers sur chaque extrémité, était disposé au milieu de la pièce. Une douche tout de suite sur ma droite, et à ma droite, une porte de bois encastré. Cela devait être le sauna.

Dans la diagonale, je vis deux robinets avec un récipient en poterie entreposé juste en dessous. Toute la pièce était grandement éclairée, des lumières remplissant la totalité du plafond, tenu par je-ne-sais-quoi. J'admirais encore la décoration et les petits détails entreposé ici et là créant une ambiance relaxante lorsque j'entendis un bruit de porte. Je me tournais et tombai sur un maigrichon, très blanc. TROP blanc. Je m'approchai de lui et coupai le bracelet. Il me sourit et s'en alla. Ok, ça n'avait pas l'air très dur.

Trois bracelets plus tard, un homme très grand, et très musclé entra, il me sourit, s'avança et repartit.

Je ne souris pas du tout sur ce coup, mon égo venait d'en prendre un _putain_ de coup. _Il me souriait et il se barrait._ Je me tournai et soupirai. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte voulant sortir et atteindre le vestiaire lassé par ce faux speed-dating, et vexée au possible la porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouvai torse contre torse avec un inconnu.

Le contact m'électrisa automatiquement. Je relevais la tête alors que lui, la baissai et je tombai sur des yeux d'un vert transparent. Je souris. On souriait beaucoup ici. Comme si c'était normal.

-Vous vouliez sortir ? Murmura-t-il. Sa voix avait un timbre veloutée et tentant.

-Oui, effectivement.

-Je ne le vous conseille pas, ça risque de vous attirer plus d'ennui qu'autre chose. Il me recula de lui avant de me dépasser et de s'assoir sur la table. Je me tournai pour l'admirai. Il était grand et svelte. Son corps n'était pas vraiment musclé, seul ses bras semblaient avoir été travaillés dans le marbre. Il avait de larges épaules et son teint était légèrement halé. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et plaqué à l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait un maillot de bains style boxer qui ne le serrait pas avec excès. La seule chose qui me fit presque baver fut sa mâchoire carrée et ses lèvres fines mais tentantes.

-Merci pour le renseignement… Mais je vais quand même tenter… Avant que je puisse porter ma main à la poigné, son corps était plaqué contre mon dos, sa main ferme collé contre la porte, m'empêchant de l'ouvrir.

-Vous n'avez pas le _droit._ Sa voix avait une intonation beaucoup plus autoritaire. Si vous ne voulez pas passer un moment avec moi, couper ce bracelet, sinon venez vous assoir.

J'haussai un sourcil. Voulait-il réellement parler avec moi ? Je soupirai. C'était mon type d'homme… alors pourquoi pas ? Je me retournai, alors qu'il était déjà assis à m'attendre. Je me posai consciencieusement à une certaine distance de lui.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Bella. Dis-je simplement. Un silence s'installa. Il soupira. _Bon, j'aurais pu lui demander qu'elle était son prénom. _Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. Un très bel homme cherchait à me connaitre, il était à moitié nu, et je ne prenais même pas la peine d'en profiter.

-Vous ne comptez pas m'aider pour le dialogue ? Je souris.

-Bella, ravie et vous ? Repris-je plus joyeusement, feintant l'enthousiasme.

-Edward. Il me sourit. Il faillit dire quelque chose mais un bruit de vapeur me fit sursauter. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit du sauna, ils ont du le mettre en route. Au dessus du bac en poterie il y a un bol remplissez-le d'eau froide et rejoignez-moi à l'intérieur.

-Vous ne le faites pas ? Il me sourit, amusé par ma mine gênée surement.

-J'ai l'habitude _de la chaleur_, au pire j'utiliserais du votre, à tout de suite. Dit-il en entrant dans le sauna. Mon ventre se tordit en le voyant disparaitre dans la vapeur. Cet Edward était bien étrange…

Je fis malgré tout ce qu'il me dit avant de porter ma main à la pogné du sauna. Etais-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Cet homme était très attirant, mais étais-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? J'haussai les épaules et tirai la porte. Contrairement à la salle d'eau, l'intérieur du sauna n'était que faiblement éclairé. Effectivement, seules quelques bougies faisaient office de lumières. Une mini fontaine était au milieu de la pièce, un porte charbon fumait et de l'encens brulait. Une douce musique emplissait l'endroit, et la chaleur me frappa de plein fouet, me détendait automatiquement.

Le dit Edward était sur un banc carrelé –pour changer- dans un coin assis, profitant apparemment de la chaleur environnante, les yeux mi-clos, le menton légèrement relevé, la bouche entre ouverte. Il était d'une grande beauté, même lorsque ses jolis yeux étaient clos. J'inspirai doucement, me donnant du courage. C'était tellement hors du commun ce mode de rencontre. _Qui à l'idée de se rencontrer dans un hammam à moitié à poil à part des nudistes en manque ?_

-Bella alors ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous êtes charmantes, vous n'avez pas besoin de Speed-Dating pour trouver votre âme-sœur. Je souris en m'asseyant en face de lui sur le banc vide. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cours de charme. Il savait parler aux femmes.

-La même chose pour vous. Il sourit. Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas besoin de ce lieu, pour trouver quelqu'un qui vous sautera dessus sans problème ! Je rougis_, quel tact, bravo Bella_ ! Il rit quelque peu.

-Vous avez raison _! Le prétentieux !_ Mais je ne veux pas qu'une femme me saute dessus, _je veux lui sauter dessus. C'est beaucoup plus… gouteux. _

_Le lieu vient de prendre dix degrés si ce fut possible. Le rouge me monta aux joues suites à cette déclaration très érotique _et ce n'était définitivement pas à cause de la chaleur. Désormais à la même hauteur que lui, je ne voyais que son hombre mais je distinguais très nettement le sourire qui fit place sur ses belles lèvres suite à la réaction que produisit sa déclaration sur moi.

La vapeur m'entoura et je pris l'eau froide pour en faire couler sur mes cuisses, mes seins et mes cheveux. Je sentis ses yeux s'attardaient sur chacune des zones que j'hydratais et je fus tout aussi fière de moi que lui précédemment. La chaleur venait encore de monter.

-Je vous avez dit que vous en auriez besoin… Dit-il en désignant d'un vague signe de tête le bol rempli d'eau froide. Je m'attardais sur les décorations du bol avant de relever les yeux.

-J'adore la décoration.

-Merci. Dit-il simplement. J'arquai un sourcil. _Quoi, il vivait ici ?_ Que faites-vous dans la vie Bella ?

-J'apprends aux gens à me tutoyer… Souris-je me sentant de plus en à l'aise. Et vous ? Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de poser cette question comme je savais qu'il n'allait pas répondre à la vérité. Je prenais le bol pour en verser directement entre mes seins. _Il faisait vraiment chaud ici._ Edward dégageait un réel sex-appeal qui m'émoustillait plus que je ne voulais le laisser croire et voir.

-J'apprends aux gens à me _divertir_. Le mot n'avait pas été utilisé au hasard, je décidais de relevais le défi, un désir ardant et croissant, consumant mes sens.

-Et comment peut-on te divertir ?

-De pleins de manières différentes. Je décidais de m'allonger.

-Qui sont les personnes qui vous divertissent le plus ? Dis-je en traçant des cercles sur mon ventre. Contrairement à ce que lui-même pouvait croire, c'était un tic que j'avais depuis de longues années.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et constatai qu'il observait avec des yeux luisants le geste de ma main.

Se pourrait-il que… Je glissai légèrement ma main vers le bas de mon ventre, alors que j'entendis un bruit venant de lui.

Grognement ? Venait-il de déglutir ? Je ne saurais le dire.

-Les femmes de toute évidence. Sa voix était rauque, et j'anticipais déjà la suite de cette rencontre. Cette phrase ruina mon bas de bikini, et je me relevai afin de prendre de l'eau froide et la verser sur mes cheveux et mes cuisses.

-Comment font-elles ? Demandai-je en perdant mon self control et l'aguichant.

-Tout dépend de leurs atouts. M'apprit-t-il en se replaçant. Je le voyais en position de garde, près à me bondir dessus. La tension sexuelle était palpable et je savais que ma prochaine remarque serait la fin de notre conversation. Jerelevai mon visage mes cheveux bruns et longs me suivant.

-Et que peut faire une femme… _comme moi_ pour vous divertir ? Dis-je en le dardant d'un regard brulant. Je me levais, me positionnant à un mètre de lui. J'avais veillé à atteindre cette distance en me dandinant.

-Que voudriez-vous faire ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ca par exemple. Dis-je en passant mes deux bras derrière mon dos, une de mes mains sur le milieu et l'autre au niveau de ma nuque tirant sur les fils de mon haut de bikini.

Celui-ci s'échoua sur le sol et la seconde qui suivit le corps d'Edward était plaqué contre le mien. Je sentis son énorme érection sur mon ventre, alors que je me frottai outrageusement à lui. Sa main tira sur mes cheveux, dégageant mon cou et il se mit à sucer violemment cette zone sensible. J'étais désormais trempée. La chaleur du sauna, et l'eau que j'avais versé sur moi faisant glissé nos corps, il me poussa jusqu'à mon banc. Il envoya à l'aide du bol de l'eau sur le mur, avant de m'ordonner autoritairement de monter debout sur mon ancien siège. Il me colla contre le mur, et le contact du froid et la chaleur du corps brulant d'Edward réveilla des sensations qui m'étaient encore inconnues.

Il replongea sa tête dans mon cou et empauma mes deux seins d'un même mouvement. Il le malaxa durement.

-J'en rêve depuis que j'ai franchi la porte. Dit-il entre deux baisers accentuant d'avantage la pression sur mes tétons. Il aspirait l'eau qui tombait sur mes épaules et je me dandinai de plus en plus excitée.

Je gémis en posant mes mains sur ses épaules voulant l'attirer encore plus vers moi. Il me releva et plaqua son bassin contre le mien. Son érection rentrant en contact direct avec mon intimité trempée. Il aurait pu être en moi s'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux tissus inutiles. Ridiculement inutile et totalement frustrant.

Je gémis de frustration en avançant mon bassin voulant sentir quelque chose de plus fort. Il plaqua une main sur mes fesses afin de me relever et de m'empêcher de bouger.

-« Bouge pas ! » M'ordonna-t-il. Il mordit mon épaule, et mes yeux roulèrent de plaisir. Ses mains étaient désormais sur mes fesses, m'empêchant de toucher le sol. Dans cette position je me frottai outrageusement à lui alors qu'il m'intimait un rythme plus rigoureux encore. Une de ses mains remonta sur ma nuque et pour la première fois nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser fut explosif. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent encore et encore. Toujours plus sauvagement. Durement. Sa langue ne demanda pas l'accès à ma bouche, elle s'y infiltra avec passion et notre baiser devint gémissant, désireux. Il instaura une mini distance entre nous pour s'abaisse et empaumer de nouveau mon sein. Il se retrouva à genoux, ses pieds en l'air hors du banc. Il _déchira _le basde mon maillot de bains, ses mains claquèrent contre mes fesses, m'amenant directement devant son visage et sa langue glissa dans mon intimité. Je me cambrai alors que ses doigts pinçaient mon téton. Un cri m'échappa. L'extase totale.

-J'aime lorsqu'elles sont réceptives à mes caresses. Laisse toi aller, crie, n'hésites pas… Murmura-t-il. Sa langue glissa encore et encore à l'intérieur de moi alors que je me sentais défaillir. Il mordilla mon bouton de plaisir et je basculai la tête en arrière sous l'effet de la vague de plaisir qui m'envahit. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, _trop_ chaud. Je le poussais et il retomba sur ses pieds. La faible luminosité lui donnait un air indomptable, intouchable, irréel. Il me sourit et de mon corps engourdit de plaisir, je l'embrassais de nouveaux fougueusement. Je léchais son cou humide puis son torse. Mes mains descendirent de sa nuque à son boxer. Je passai mes mains de chaque coté de ses hanches et je fis glisser ce dernier le long de ses jambes musclés. Je léchais de la même manière son nombril et l'espace entre ce dernier et la limite du fruit défendu. Se fut donc à mon tour d'être à genoux devant lui, mes yeux envieux en face de son énorme érection. Ma langue passa sur mes lèvres, je voulais _ça_ à l_'intérieur_ de moi. Peu importe où, il me le fallait.

J'approchais ma main et appliquai une première pression qui le fit basculer la tête en avant. Il me regarda à travers ses cils, et je mouillais plus que nécessaire.

-J'aime lorsqu'elles peuvent me faire du bien. Prends ta décision maintenant. Il parlait de plusieurs choses et je le savais. Alors je gobais l'objet de mon désir et je l'entendis grogner presque férocement. Sa main se plaqua sur l'arrière de mon crâne attrapant mes cheveux. Je gémissais de bonheur avec lui à l'intérieur de moi. A ce moment là je ne devins qu'un pion. Il entra et sortis son sexe de ma bouche comme il le voulait, de manière plus ou moins rapide, durement et brutalement. Ma bouche glissait et il y prenait plaisir. J'entendais ses grognements alors que je m'excitais de sa fougue. Son sexe était des plus tentants et il remplissait ma bouche totalement. Le rythme s'intensifia et je sentis sa main se crisper un peu plus sur mes cheveux. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait jouir, il me repoussa et me regarda de ses grands yeux verts.

Nu ainsi, vu d'en bas il était magnifique, on aurait pu le prendre pour Apollon lui-même et je ne m'étonnerais guère en le découvrant dans un magasine de mode.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il. Comment pouvait-il passer d'un acte animal à une parole si… humaine ? Je souris, comme si je serais agenouillée devant lui si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'attrapais ses mains qui pendaient le long de son corps et lui intimai de s'assoir. Lorsqu'il allongea ses jambes sur le sol, je me relevai, j'écartai ses jambes et le vit grimacer. Il ne devait pas être à l'aise…

-Avant toutes questions, un préservatif ? Il tendit la main et la plongea dans la fontaine. Il en ressortit un préservatif. _Elle servait donc à ça._ J'en avais oublié la chaleur ambiante. Edward était désormais assis, et si vu d'en bas il était magnifique, le spectacle était encore plus tentant d'en haut. Dieu, si c'était une femme, devait se régaler. Je marchais donc entre ses jambes avant de me positionner juste au dessus de lui.

Une nouvelle vague bruyante de vapeur nous envahit et Edward empala le préservatif sur son sexe. N'y pouvant plus, je me glissais sur lui, son sexe buttant au fond de moi. Une de ses mains se plaqua sur mes reins et l'autre sur ma cuisse, afin de me pénétrai plus durement. Ma tête bascula en arrière.

Lorsque j'arrivais à rouvrir les yeux, le spectacle que m'offrit Edward était magnifique. Son visage tordu par le plaisir, était faiblement éclairé, la vapeur décuplant sa beauté. Cette dernière s'échouait sur son corps devenant goute d'eau. Sa tête s'abaissa et se fut lui qui suça l'eau présente sur mon épaule. Je gémissais alors qu'il grognait. Il inversa les positions, nos corps glissant à cause de l'eau présente sur le sol. Il sortit de moi avant d'attraper mes cuisses et de faire glisser mon dos jusqu'à ce que nos sexes se rencontrent. Il alla buter à l'intérieur de moi avec une telle virilité qu'un cri proche de la jouissance m'échappa. Une vague de plaisir venait effectivement de me terrasser. Il continua à buter sur cet endroit sensible alors que mes yeux se noyaient dans la vision d'un Edward au dessus de moi les cheveux en bataille, dégoulinant d'eau. Je levai mes mains et griffai son dos, attrapai ses cheveux alors qu'il butait plus profondément encore. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa encore plein de fougue et de désir. Ses lèvres remontèrent vers mon oreille alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. Je nouais mes jambes derrière son dos décuplant encore les sensations.

-J'adore les entendre jouir pour moi… Souffla-t-il avant de sucer mon lobe. Je me cambrai et laissai m'envahir _le tsunami du plaisir_, criant le prénom de mon compagnon. Il jouit au même moment que moi, lorsque mes parois se serrèrent autour de lui. C'était l'extase à l'état pur. Le plaisir à l'état brut. Le sexe primaire.

J'en avais encore des frissons lorsqu'il se releva et sortit du sauna. Il revint plus tard alors que je me relevai, peinant sur mes jambes flageolantes. Il se balada nu devant moi, avant de se positionner devant moi. Maintenant que la raison me reprenait et que la chaleur me tapait un peu moins à la tête, je réalisais que j'avais vraiment fait preuve d'immaturité en aguichant ainsi un inconnu.

_Mais ça avait été tellement bon ! _

-Si on allait se laver ? Me sourit-il en me dardant d'un regard totalement comblé.

_Au moins, nous étions deux à avoir pris un pied total ! _

_-_Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Souris-je.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et je me rendis compte qu'il faisait _très _chaud dans le sauna. Je glissais sans le faire exprès et je pouffai alors qu'il rigolait aussi. Il reprit la conversation comme si nous ne venions pas de nous envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes.

-Tu viens souvent rencontrer des gens ici ? Dis-je pour couper à sa tentative de diversion. Il alluma le jet de douche et se tourna vers moi. Il attrapa mes mains et me colla au mur.

-Que des femmes… Je souris alors qu'il prenait de quoi laver ses cheveux. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'aurais aimé les voir secs. Je glissais mes mains et il enleva les siennes qu'il glissa sur mon cœur. Il prit une noisette de gel douche et me commença à glisser le savon sur mon corps. Ce dernier ne tenu pas longtemps tout de suite remplacé par l'eau qui coulait sur nos corps.

Ses mains étaient fermes et précises et glissaient sur mon corps, réveillant mon désir. Mes mains rincèrent consciencieusement ses cheveux et descendirent sur son dos. Un bruit de porte empêcha nos lèvres de se lier.

Je soupirais.

-je crois que la réalité vient définitivement de nous rattraper. Sourit-il.

Je sortis mon visage de la douche et apercevait Irina. Elle me sourit et je vis apparaitre toutes ses dents. Je lui souriais en retour.

-Les deux heures sont écoulées. Sourit-elle désolée.

Je cachai mal ma déception.

-Les peignoirs sont là. Dit-elle en les posant proche de la porte. Edward ?

-Hum ? Répondit ce dernier. _Etait-il connu ici ?_ Il ne prit même pas le temps de se décaler pour la regarder. _Bizarre…_

-Tu sais que tu dois…

-Ouai, je sais… J'arrive.

Elle ne dit rien et se retourna pour partir.

Je tournai la tête et remarquai la table était pleine de gâteaux, sucreries en tout genre. _La collation ? _

-N'hésites pas à te servir, je suis désolé, je dois partir. Je lui souris.

-Pas de souci.

-Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré Bella. Dit-il en finissant de se rincer. Je vais essayer de repasser. Il éteint l'eau, j'étais déjà totalement lavée.

Il sortit et me tendit un peignoir. Nous l'enfilâmes et il m'approcha de lui, m'offrant un baiser chaste et plein de promesses. Il se décala, ouvrit lentement les yeux et souffla.

-A bientôt…

La porte se referma sur lui et je m'assis sur la table devant toute cette nourriture, les yeux fixés sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Je pris un croissant et mâchai consciencieusement.

_Il ne revint jamais… _

**Sadique? Non, à peine. T'façon _ça me dérange pas, moi j'aime bien (8)_. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous pensez ? :D **

**J'hésite pour une suite.. Bref, bisous, prenez soin de vous! F'. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bouh! J'ai cru voir passer un grominet ... (_Clin d'oeil à Laura Darcy a qui j'ai fait cette blague naze sur msn._) **

**MOHAHAHAHA Qui a cru se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement? **

**Bon ok je suis comme qui dirait portée disparue depuis genre.. une éternité? Peu importe je suis immortelle.**

**Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous bassiner avec ce qui s'appelle "une excuse commune" qui est "Les études, la famille, les amis, les amours" ce qui fait de ma vie, une vie tout à fait normal et techniquement, j'ai à peine le temps d'aller pisser, alors de poster... Qui a cru que mes blagues étaient devenues marrantes? J'allume limite plus mon pc. J'avais dit que je ne racontais pas ma vie, donc shut' F'.**

** Bref, je suis là. Et j'ammène dans ma hotte (Oui je suis F' Noël, au mois de Février, un futur film à succès vous dis-je.) une surprise de taille, hô hô hô. Ok je vais m'en aller, sortir ou tout ce que vous voulez. **

**Bon avant voici la suite de Hammam Of Bad Things. La suite ! Oui, oui, oui. D'ailleurs c'est en y retournant que j'ai eu l'idée de la suite. J'espère réellement que ça vous plaira. Personnellement je stresse de vous décevoir. On se retrouve en bas. **

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer sauf le hammam qui est la propriété de Caen. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ps: J'ai un fb _FJurasik Pattinson_, je serais ravie de TOUTES vous rencontrer ! Alors Ajoutez-moi ! De plus j'ai même twitter, mais je suis une Fboukienne, alors n'attendez pas trop de moi, bref suivez-moi, (Chantonne "I Follow you, you Fallow me!") C'est _JurasikT_ tellement... surprenant. **

**Ps bis: J'ai failli oublier! Merci pour TOUTES vos reviews! Merci vraiment ! J'ai été honoré que ce soit autant apprécié. **

**Ensuite merci aux magnifiques relectrices Imagine-Twilight (Anarchic Bird) et Daria Strange pour leur relecture, mes petits tyrans je vous aime.**

**Et enfin, merci à Ninie, cette magnifique gérante du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon, Le chef suprême (Look moi ça :P tes chevilles?) pour sa correction rapide comme l'éclair. Merci, merci, merci, j'en méritais pas tant. **

Hammam Of Bad things: Suite.

La nuit était tombée. Quelle manière bien étrange de recevoir des clients. Ce hammam m'étonnera toujours. J'avais de nouveau reçu une invitation de la part de ce lieu de luxure.

Je n'avais pas cédé à la tentation aussi facilement, et ce contre toutes attentes. J'avais reçu plusieurs invitations depuis le mois dernier. D'un geste ferme, j'avais décidé de leur envoyer un mail afin de cesser l'afflux des pubs. Je ne voulais pas y retourner. Je voulais résister, tenir bon, rester loin. « Venez découvrir la nouvelle salle de repos ! » ce mail avait été le premier que j'avais reçu… il fallait que j'arrive à l'effacer.

_Appuie Bella, appuie._ J'étais dans le bus qui me conduirait à l'adresse de tous les péchés. J'appuyais sur la touche « supprimer » en soupirant. Voilà qui était fait. J'ouvris un autre d'un nombreux mail qui m'avait été envoyé.

« Venez découvrir les nouvelles saveurs d'orient ». Je déglutissais. Supprimer. Car je devais le faire.

Effectivement cet Edward, et _peu importe _qui il était, avait semé en moi, un sentiment bizarre qui me tiraillaient les entrailles. Comme si j'avais un amergoût sur la bouche, m'empêchant de retourner dans ce lieu, Ô combien dangereux et tentant.

Un peu plus tard, je me retrouvai, de nouveau devant cette porte vitrée, me demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux reprendre le bus et retourner d'où je venais. J'étais venue pour leur demander de vive voix d'arrêter leurs pubs intempestives. Ou étais-je là pour la dernière invitation que j'avais reçue ?

_**« Venez découvrir un nouveau service de la salle d'eau. »**_

Pourquoi cette invitation avait-elle attirée mon attention plus que les autres ? Je ne le savais pas. Enfin, si je décidais d'être honnête avec moi, je dirais que c'était là que je _l_'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, me fustigeant. Après tout, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais venue ici le cœur plein d'espérances. Je voulais _le_ revoir. Ne serais-je pas déçue ? Le recroiser ici était à la limite de l'improbable.

Un mois et j'avais été d'un pathétisme affolant en me lamentant de « n'avoir pas plus fait », de « ne pas avoir coché la case 'oui' » … Toutes sortes de remords qui je l'avouais m'avait empêchée de dormir et me rendais encore plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je détestais m'apitoyer sur mon sort, comme je détestais sentir une quelconque attache. Comme si ça m'enfermait. Mais ce hammam était définitivement mon paradis. Ou mon enfer. Il m'attirait, m'appelant dès que je pensais à un lieu reposant et excitant. Le slogan me narguait._ Vous n'en sortirez pas comme vous y êtes entré._ J'avais changé, je le savais. Je le savais, je le sentais, je le voyais. Il ne revint jamais. Il n'était jamais revenu. Il n'avait jamais repassé les portes de la chambre chaude n°2 pour me reprendre dans ses bras. Ce qui n'avait été pour lui qu'un coup comme ça c'était révélé bien plus pour moi. Et inconsciemment, je m'en voulais. Un homme ne pouvait pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi. _Il n'avait pas le droit !_

Je ne disais pas ça quand ses mains erraient sur son corps, me procurant des sensations dans des endroits sensibles encore insoupçonnés. Je soupirais, on venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Mademoiselle ? C'était Irina, la femme qui était revenue me chercher et qui m'avait raccompagné au vestiaire, m'annonçant que ma note avait été payée et que je pouvais m'en aller une fois prête. Cette nouvelle m'avait mise en colère, comment _pouvait-il_ se permettre de payer quoique ce soit pour moi ?

C'était donc cette Irina mais si elle se souvenait de moi, elle ne le montra pas. _Bizarre…_

- Hum, oui, j'ai reçu une invitation… Elle me sourit, son sourire toujours aussi professionnel, apaisant, rassurant.

-Pour le nouveau soin ? Je lui souris en acquiesçant. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bavard. Parler pour ne rien dire n'était selon moi, pas quelque chose de nécessaire. Quelque chose de totalement inutile même. « Vous voulez bien me suivre ? » J'hochai de nouveau la tête. Comme la première fois, l'odeur de l'encens me frappa de plein fouet, néanmoins alors qu'elle m'avait détendu la première fois, elle venait juste de me nouer le ventre. Elle passa derrière le bar et parcourut des yeux son ordinateur.

-Oui, j'ai reçu… Commençai-je mais elle me coupa, presque agacée marmonnant « J'en étais sure. » mais sa mine agacée disparue, son air professionnel la surpassant rapidement, elle me lança un sourire alors que je reprenais « En quoi consiste cette nouveauté ? » Elle me regarda rapidement avant de prendre quelques feuilles.

-Venez, je vais vous expliquer tout ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous refaire l'introduction, je me souviens de vous. M'annonça-t-elle en s'engageant dans la première rangée d'escaliers. Elle m'envoya un sourire. J'ai de nouveaux papiers à vous faire remplir. Les renseignements ne sont pas les mêmes, vous le remarquerez par vous-même. N'oubliez pas les règles. Quand à la chambre dans laquelle vous allez être dirigée, il s'agit de la première. C'est la salle la plus appréciée. Pour pouvoir participer au nouveau service, dit-elle en me menant aux vestiaires, enfilez seulement le bas de votre maillot de bain, vous vous souvenez comment on fait pour nouer le foulard ?

J'hochai de nouveau la tête.

-Bien, alors on se retrouve pour le questionnaire, je vous attends devant la porte. Je me changeais rapidement. En sortant, elle m'attendait nonchalamment appuyée sur le mur. Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent sur moi, elle me sourit. « Suivez-moi ». Elle m'emmena dans une pièce qui ne fut pas la même que dans mes souvenirs. Le lieu où je m'assis pour remplir les nouveaux documents était aussi enivrant que l'atmosphère des autres pièces, de grandes toiles –sûrement importées d'Orient- étaient disposées ici et là, elles dessinaient pour la plupart des châteaux d'émirs ou des dunes du Sahara à perte de vu. J'étais fascinée. Je remplis rapidement les documents de plus en plus absorbée par l'ambiance. Je me levais d'un coup quand j'eus fini et tendis rapidement les feuilles.

-Bien ! Dit-elle en survolant le questionnaire. La salle numéro un est donc la plus appréciée. Vous vous rendrez rapidement compte qu'elle a une particularité que les autres n'ont pas.

Je me souvenais de la perfection de la salle n°2, il me semblait impossible de faire mieux. J'haussai donc un sourcil alors que nous redescendions ces escaliers qui étaient devenus familiers.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la pièce entourée des différentes chambres.

-Il s'agit d'une pièce plongée _entièrement_ dans le noir. Sans savoir pourquoi, un frisson me parcourut. « Dans la salle numéro 1, les règles ne sont pas les mêmes, seuls les privilégiés y sont invités. » Je fronçai les sourcils, pourquoi étais-je donc conviée à y rentrer ? Après tout ce n'était que la seconde fois que je venais. « Bien sûr nous attendons la même description, mais si dans la première salle, vous devez simplement rencontrer et refuser les prétendants à la chaine, ici un seul a été sélectionné par rapport aux questions que vous venez de remplir. »

-Mais si je n'aime pas l'homme qu'on…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit la douce voix d'Irina, vous ne le verrez pas et… Il s'avère qu'il ne parlera que très peu. J'étais de plus en plus sceptique.

Une salle plongée dans le noir, dont je ne pouvais pas sortir, avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne voyais pas. Pas très sérieux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, encore une fois, laissez ses douces mains sur votre corps. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Que… Quoi ? « Ce nouveau service est un massage… plongé entièrement dans le noir. »

Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? J'aurais dû me renseigner avant ! Stupide, stupide Bella !

-Bien donc, entrez, installez-vous confortablement et appuyé sur un bouton à votre gauche, la salle sera plongé dans le noir… Détendez-vous, et surtout savourez… Elle me poussa presque dans la pièce tellement je fus réticente à y entrer.

Lorsque je mis un pied dans la pièce je fus entourée par une délicieuse chaleur. Tous mes pores se détendirent et je pus aisément profiter de la magnifique décoration. La pièce était unique en son genre.

Carrelée du sol jusqu'au plafond, on aurait dit que même les dalles diffusaient leurs propres chaleurs et leur propre odeur. L'espace était envahi d'une odeur mêlant, vanille, coco et huiles exotiques. Un mélange qui me fit pousser un soupir d'extase. Au milieu de la pièce, résidait une table entourée par quatre magnifiques colonnes. Je frissonnais. Je devais m'allonger sur cette pierre dure ? Et me laisser à la merci d'un inconnu ?

_Faire confiance … La première fois, tu n'as pas été déçu_.

Sans prendre le temps de s'attarder plus, je m'allongeais sur la pierre qui se révélait beaucoup plus confortable que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais aussi beaucoup plus basse que la plupart des tables de massage sur lesquelles je m'étais déjà allongée.

La cheminée siégeant non loin de là, envoya une onde de chaleur et de buée qui recouvrit mon corps d'une fine pellicule d'eau.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'appuyais sur le bouton et toute la pièce fut plongée dans un noir troublant. Je n'apercevais même pas ma propre main. La chaleur continua à se diffusait et je comprenais que cette salle était non seulement la salle d'eau mais aussi le sauna.

Les premières minutes furent les plus angoissantes. Mais lorsqu'une douce musique orientale dispensée de toutes paroles se rependit dans la salle, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de se détendre. _Le traître_. Mon cœur lui aussi reprit un rythme normal et j'appréciais la non présence de lumière.

Il était très rare de trouver un tel endroit aujourd'hui. Je faillis presque m'endormir lorsque j'entendis des pas résonner doucement dans la salle.

_Le voilà… _

J'entendis un froissement et suite à la perte de ma vue, mon ouïe se développa. Il se rapprochait. Lorsqu'il s'avança, je fus la première à parler.

-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, je voudrais…

-Calmez-vous. Cette douce voix sensuelle, m'envoya un frisson dans tout le corps. J'entendis une petite activité avant de sentir deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes épaules. Le frisson d'électricité qui me transperça me donna presque froid tellement il fut violent.

Je pouvais sentir une chose, l'homme était devant moi. Et lorsque ses mains glissèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour étaler la crème, je fus subjuguée par le plaisir que cela me procura. Une chair de poule me prit. _Nom de dieu._

J'haletai presque lorsque je sentis presque ses cuisses toucher mes cheveux alors que son torse était penché au dessus de moi.

Voilà pourquoi c'était si bas. Ses mains inconnus atteignirent presque mes fesses mais se rétractèrent. Elles remontèrent lentement et massèrent mes reins doucement. Je sentis mon maillot de bain se réduire en une jolie et honteuse flaque d'eau.

Le souffle de l'inconnu enflamma encore plus ma peau et ce sentiment se décupla quand il fit remonter doucement ses mains par de simples effleurages.

Je retenais difficilement mes gémissements alors que ses mains commencèrent à s'évader sur mes côtes à l'aide d'une huile à l'odeur d'un pur exotisme.

-J'aimerais que vous vous laissiez aller. Dit-il doucement dans le creux de mon dos. Le simple contact de son souffle sur mon dos me fit instinctivement serrer les cuisses. Je sentis une légère soie caresser le bas de mon dos, ses cheveux ? Je frissonnais imperceptiblement. J'aurais pu sentir le sourire qu'il devait aborder.

Il reprit son massage lentement afin de détendre chacune de mes omoplates en rapprochant d'avantage ses cuisses de mes cheveux. Si je relevais ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre la tête, j'étais persuadée de tomber sur quelque chose de... précis. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur émanant du corps face à moi, et je pouvais aisément dire que la température de la pièce en était une faible comparaison. _Nom de Dieu._ Sans savoir pourquoi, le « savourez » d'Irina retentit dans ma tête et je fus envahie par l'envie de savourer ce qui se situait juste au dessus de ma tête. _Grand Dieu !_

La tension sexuelle qui m'envahit explosa en un gémissement rauque lorsque je sentis les mains remonter sur mes épaules alors que l'homme se relevait.

-Je vais être plus clair, _Isabella…_ Gémissez. Il accompagna cette dernière phrase en appliquant une pression bien précise sur la base de mon cuir chevelu alors que ses doigts fins empoignaient le lobe de mes oreilles. Là une succession de gémissement m'échappèrent alors que je serrais d'avantage les cuisses. Il continua de malmener de manière exquise mes oreilles et ma nuque alors qu'il replaçait son torse au dessus de moi et il souffla du bas de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa base, accompagnant son souffle, j'en fus sûre cette fois-ci, de la douce caresse de ses mèches rebelles. Son haleine fraîche et à l'odeur de menthe, contrastant avec la chaleur de la pièce m'arracha un cri. _Par tous les saints !_

Stimuler autant les sens relevait du prodige. Je me tortillais toujours.

Le massage durant encore longtemps stimulant mes sens de la douleur au plaisir. Je ne me retenais plus de crier ou de gémir, pourtant l'homme prenait un malin plaisir à ne se contenter que de mon dos ou de ma nuque.

-La deuxième partie du massage va bientôt débuter. Reprenant une bouffée d'air chaud remplit de tension sexuelle, je demandais.

-En quoi consiste-il ? Ma voix était rauque. Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait de moi ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Dit sa voix douce alors que les mains expertes se retiraient de mon dos.

-Vous n'allez pas vous en occuper ? Osai-je. Quelle idiote ! Ce que je venais de demander était totalement déplacé !

-Vous avez coché que vous ne vouliez pas que vos parties intimes soient touchées par un homme. Dit-il avec une voix teintée d'amusement. Vous pouvez revenir sur votre décisi…

-Je reviens dessus. Je déglutis ! Ça devenait catastrophique d'être dépendante des caresses d'un homme dont je ne connaissais que la voix.

Il y eut un silence, puis un rire bref avant que la porte se referme. OK… je venais juste de me ridiculiser.

Au moment où je faillis me mettre à pleurer, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de savoir qui entrait. Je décidais de respecter ça.

-C'est réglé, mettez-vous sur le dos. La voix était là ! Je me retins de pousser un cri de joie. Pathétique. J'obéis docilement. Il revint se placer à sa place et ainsi positionné, je sentais tous les muscles de l'homme au dessus de moi.

-Bien… dit-il doucement. Je vais devoir me placer de manière … suggestive, ne soyez pas effrayée. J'étais plutôt un brasier ardent. Je sentis qu'il badigeonnait ses mains d'un liquide à l'odeur de… loukoum ? Il posa ce que je supposais être son genou gauche à ma gauche puis posa le droit à ma droite. _Putain de merde ! _

Le noir ne m'empêcha pas de rougir furieusement. Alors que je croyais que je devrais supporter cette odeur exquise au dessus de moi, il se déplaça légèrement jusqu'au bas de mon ventre. Il ne reposa jamais sur moi. Ses douces et savantes mains glissèrent d'abord sur ma jambe gauche, de la cuisse au mollet. Il procéda de la même manière sur la jambe droite. Et je frissonnais d'anticipation quand ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il prit ma jambe gauche et commença à la plier pour masser délicatement mon mollet auquel il appliqua lorsqu'il le voulait des pressions. Mes mollets se détendirent. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à ma cuisse gauche je crus qu'il procéderait de la même façon mais non sa main gauche massa l'extérieur de ma cuisse alors que sa main droite pris son chemin vers ma cuisse délaissée et effectua un mouvement similaire. _Dieu tout puissant ! _

La symétrie de ses actes m'émoustilla au plus haut point. Mais ce ne fut rien, à coté de la sensation qui me submergea lorsque ses mains glissèrent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et qu'elles me massèrent jusqu'à l'oubli de mon propre prénom. Je n'étais plus qu'une masse de plaisir dans un environnement brûlant.

-Je peux m'arrêter à n'importe quel moment… Annonça-t-il au dessus de mes cuisses, envoyant une onde de plaisir dans tout mon corps.

-Surtout pas ! Gémis-je. Griser autant une femme devrait être interdit. Il rit doucement. D'un coup ses mains n'étaient plus là, quelques instants plus tard même son corps avait repris sa place initiale.

Je l'entendis se déplacer et je sentis une pression sur mes pieds avant de sentir quelque chose autour de moi. Il était à califourchon sur moi, c'était certain. Ses mains étaient enrobées d'une nouvelle odeur qui semblait être du monoï. Il passa d'abord ses mains le long de mes flancs, puis remonta vers mon sternum avant de glisser sur l'intérieur de mes seins sans les toucher.

Je gémis. Il entama un massage … sensuel. Ce dernier me stimula tellement que lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur le galbe de mes seins je me cambrai. Son front toucha le mien et son haleine me fouetta.

-Vous êtes censée rester allongée. Je frissonnai en sentant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Il était trop doué.

-Je peux …

-Je suis à vos ordres. Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres. Cette simple phrase me donna du courage.

J'avais bien compris que ce massage finirait de manière bien définit mais malgré les performances du jeune homme et de sa ressemblance avec _l'autre_, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander...

-Est-ce que vous êtes celui que je pense ? Il se raidit presque aussi vite qu'il se détendit.

-Je serais qui vous voulez… dit-il dans un rire.

-Edward ? Ma voix était rauque pleine d'appréhension. Son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson avant que je sente enfin une pression sur mes hanches.

Avant que je puisse confirmer mes doutes, sa main empoigna mes cheveux par la nuque et je sentis ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes.

-Laisse-moi te détendre Bella. Je savais que c'était lui désormais, mais avant que j'esquisse le moindre mouvement, son corps était plaqué contre le mien, nos lèvres scellées. C'était lui.

Avant que je ne puisse me dégager et exiger quelques explications, il se frottait outrageusement à moi. Comment je m'appelais déjà ?

Il quitta mes lèvres, remplissant ma joue de baiser avant de mordiller mon lobe.

-Toutes ces huiles sont comestibles et je compte bien en profiter. Je retins un petit cri quand il lécha l'arrière de mon oreille presque brusquement. Je me cambrai dans un long gémissement.

Sa langue implacable glissa sur ma nuque avant de s'attaquer à mon épaule, il mordilla et lécha chaque centimètre qui se présentèrent à lui, jusqu'au moment où il arriva à mes seins. Il lapa avec délectation l'un puis l'autre, mordillant délicieusement au passage. _Oh mon dieu._

L'humidité de mon corps redoubla lorsqu'une nouvelle onde de chaleur se déversa dans la pièce. Edward –maintenant je savais qui il était- sembla faire quelque chose avant qu'une fine pluie d'eau me submerge. _Par tous les dieux_. Edward sembla manier avec art, la combinaison de « lécher les huiles comestibles » et « lécher l'eau froide ».

Lorsqu'il arriva à mon nombril il mordilla les bords avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Un brasier ardent me consuma. Je n'y voyais rien mais je pouvais aisément poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Si elles m'avaient parut parfaites il y a de cela un mois, sans l'aide de mes yeux, elles semblèrent encore plus belles. J'en traçais le contour alors qu'il glissa toujours sa lange à l'intérieur de mon nombril. Je quittai ses épaules pour glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux. Le contact de cette soie douce m'avait presque manqué. Je retins un gémissement lorsqu'il quitta mon nombril pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue au goût de menthe s'insinua dans ma bouche virevoltant avec la mienne.

-Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, je pense que nous sommes assez excités tous les deux…

Avant de le laisser finir j'entourai violemment ses hanches de mes jambes pour aider à la rencontre de nos deux sexes. Je gémis bruyamment alors que je rencontrais un tissu. Sans aucune retenu, je me frottais outrageusement contre la bosse que je sentais. Je m'éloignai et tirai tellement violemment dessus que j'entendis un déchirement. Je l'avais dévêtu de son seul vêtement. Je murmurai un faible « préservatif » comme prise par une transe bestiale. Sans vraiment le voir, j'entendis le déchirement puis une activité bien précise.

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, je l'attirais en moi de manière presque possessive. J'avais eu envie de ça pendant tellement longtemps. Non seulement depuis un mois mais aussi depuis le début de ce massage.

Sans savoir pourquoi, au lieu de me déhancher comme une hystérique contre lui, je pris le temps de savourer le lent et doux va-et-vient qu'il nous imposa. Je sentis son sexe s'insinuer et se défaire de moi avec lenteur et volupté, pendant un long moment qui fut bien trop court. La sensation de plénitude qui me secouait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait le fond de mon antre. Je gémissais son prénom alors qu'il embrassait tout mon visage avant qu'un désir bestial nous submerge.

Nos mouvements dérapèrent devenant maladroits et simplement désireux. Lorsque la jouissance nous frappa, se fut de concert dans un chant de pur cri d'extase.

Je repris doucement ma respiration.

_Waouh ._ Alors qu'un tas d'expression était à ma disposition, c'était le seul mot qui me semblait approprié.

-Par les couilles du Diable.* Edward était, semble-t-il beaucoup moins classe.

Alors qu'il se retirait de moi j'entourai son buste de mes jambes.

-Pas si vite, on a des choses à régler. Le « Je reviendrai » mérite quelques explications, non ? J'oubliais ma requête lorsqu'il m'embrassa pendant un long moment, d'abord voluptueusement puis plus férocement.

Il grogna, rallumant un désir en moi.

-Tu…

-Il faut que j'y aille, gémit-il. Je suis revenu Bella, la preuve.

-Non mais… Il s'était levé, je voulus rallumer la lumière il émit un petit bruit, un sifflement ?

-Si tu fais ça, je devrais partir dans les trente secondes qui suivront. Tu n'es pas censée savoir qui je suis.

-Même si tu m'as donné un orgasme du tonnerre ? Il sembla un peu gêné quand il reprit la parole.

-Tu n'es pas censée recevoir un orgasme du tonnerre non plus. Si tu veux savoir, je remets mon peignoir.

Après un court silence, il se rapprocha de moi et toucha doucement mes lèvres des siennes, un simple frôlement.

-Qui es-tu Edward ? Soupirais-je doucement. Il sourit sur mes lèvres.

-Ton fantasme.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent tellement légèrement les miennes que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Il ouvrit la porte et je me relevai observant ce que la lumière de dehors m'offrait. Ce profil parfait où siégeait un magnifique sourire en coin. Ses yeux pétillants, ce regard d'un vert charmeur, ses cheveux mouillés et en bataille. Cette peau douce et lisse qui ne réclamait que caresses et baisers.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

Ses yeux brillèrent encore plus, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Mais avant de me retrouver seule dans cette pièce encore parfumée de nos ébats, il y eut une nouvelle bouffée d'air. Cette fois-ci elle fut froide, remplit de l'haleine fraîche au goût de menthe que je commençais à bien connaître. Cet air amena un chuchotement qui fit s'écouler de la lave dans mes veines.

-Invoque-moi dès que tu en as envie_, Isabella_.

***Se ronge les ongles d'appréhension* Alors? Je suis vraiment vraiment stressée. Je crois qui faut vraiment que je me remette plus sérieusement à l'écriture... Enfin bon, un petit avis en partant?**

**Pour une suite, bof, on verra.**

**Ah et surtout j'ai un petit coup de gueule à passer :D**

**Depuis que je suis plus sur fanfic' j'ai vu que ça n'avait cessé de se détériorer... Je trouve ça bien dommage. Surtout qu'il me semble que ceux qui ont du talent s'oppose entre eux, en se traitant les uns les autres de "snobes" etc. Je trouve ça bien dommage encore une fois. Tout le monde a sa place sur ff. Il semble néanmoins que certains apprécient de classer les gens qui y ont leur place ou non. Ce n'est à personne de décider si vous méritez ou non d'être ici. A vous seule de le décider et de le vouloir. Ceci est un message de paix (Oui, je sais faire.) il ne faut pas oublier que tout ceci n'est que du virtuel, arrêtez de prendre tout ça trop à coeur. Sortez, vivez, voyez, plutôt que de juger, et de condamner sur ce site. Tout le monde se sentirait mieux, croyez-moi.**

**Sur ce, à bientôt, si vous décidez de me faire un petit coucou par review :p sinon on se retrouve sur de nouvelles idées? Mieux sur une suite de Jtjt?**

**Des énormes bisous, remplis d'amour, de joie et de paix, mais surtout bien Baveux. F'.**


End file.
